Joseph Hodges Choate (1832 - 1917)
Biography The Hon. Judge Joseph Hodges Choate, A.M., LL.D was born on 24 Jan 1832 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Dr. George Choate, Jr. (1796 - 1880) and Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) and died on 14 May 1917 in Manhattan, New York, USA; and is buried at in the family mausoleum in Woodlawn Cemetery in The Bronx, New York, USA. He married on 16 Oct 1681 Caroline Dutcher Sterling (1837 - 1929). Facts and Occupation He graduated from Harvard with the class of 1852 and graduated from Harvard Law School in 1854. As a lawyer he was involved with many of the most important cases in American legal history which included the Tilden, Alexander Turney Stewart, the Jan Stanford Case as well as the Kansas prohibition, the Chinese exclusion cases, the Isaac H. Maynard election returns case and the Income Tax Suit. He was also part of the General Fitz-John Porter case. He was a frequent speaker at presidential campaigns and one of them most recognized celebrities of his time. In 1855 he was first admitted to the Massachusetts bar and the the New York Bar in 1856. In 1860 he became junior pattern in the law firm of Evarts, Southmayd & Choate and then senior partner in William M. Evarts. The name of the law firm became Evarts, Choate & and Beaman and was for many years the leading law firm in New York and even in the country. In 1871 he a member of the Committee of Seventy in Manhattan, New York, USA and was a key figure in breaking up the Tweed Ring and later he helped the prosecution of the indicted officials. He eventually became the President of the American Bar Association, the New You York State Bar Associaton and the New York City Bar Association. In 1894 he became the President of the of the New York state constitutional convention. On 6 Mar 1899 in Manhattan, New York, USA he was appointed by President William McKinley (1843 - 1901) to succeed John Hay (1838 - 1905) as the United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom and held that position until 23 May 1905. In 1917 he was Chairman of the Mayor's committee in New York for entertaining the British and French commissions. Lineage Goodman van Choate ( - ) Robert Choate ( - 1638) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Capt. Thomas Choate (1671 - 1745) m. Mary Varney (1669 - 1727) Francis "Esquire" Choate (1701 - 1777) m. Hannah Perkins (1708 - 1778) Capt. William Choate (1730 - 1785) m. Mary Low (1732 - 1810) George Choate (1761 - 1826) m. Susannah Choate (1762 - 1827) Dr. George Choate, Jr. (1796 - 1880) m. Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) * The Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate (1832 - 1917) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Enrst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1971) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet General * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Birth * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Burial * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Marriage * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Children * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Death * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Education * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Occupation * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6675970 Home * http://bigoldhouses.blogspot.com/2014/09/